A time-sequenced immutable database, for example implemented using blockchain technology, is a distributed database that is implemented using a plurality of nodes. The nodes each maintain a copy of a sequentially growing list or ledger of data records or query one or more other nodes. An example of a blockchain implementation is a public ledger used for crypto-currency transactions. The data of a blockchain may be encrypted and may include data other than crypto-currency transactions, e.g., smart contracts may be implemented using a blockchain.
The functionality of blockchain technology has garnered much interest. However, widespread adoption of such technology has been hindered by reservations regarding anonymous transactions and a lack of clarity as to which entities are involved in a transaction, their past contributions to the database, and their authority to act in certain transactions.